Can someone help?
by murad.sawaged
Summary: Ran breaks up with Shinichi and he is not taking it well. Is there anyone who can help him to get over it. This is aixconan sorry Shinichixran fans
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my very first fan fiction and i hope you all will enjoy it and i am really sorry if there are any mistakes of spelling Gramer and the other English things. And again please forgive me.

And also this is my first fan fiction in the whole stories like i just got an account

* * *

It was a nice sunny day for Conan as woke up at 7:00 in the morning when he heard Ran calling him from downstairs, he was going to be late at school if Ran did not wake him. It was a Monday.

Conan-Kun, wake up or you will be late for school today. Ran said from downstairs to her little brother.

He looked at the clock next to him and got up, went to the bathroom, changed fast, brushed his teeth, went downstairs in full speed, said bye to Ran, and went to school.

On the way to school he met the detective boys including AI waiting for him. They waved to him and he waved back while running to them. After he reached them they start walking together to school.

While walking to school together, Conan felt a little heat coming to him, he thought it was because of the hot weather of detective boys were talking about their favorite show on T.V, chatting, laughing, and having did not realize that they arrived at school.

They got in their class and sat on their desk. Conan felt more heat coming to him and he did not realize that he was sweating, but Ai who was sitting next to him notices that and asked him "Kudo-kun, are you alright?, you seem to be sweating lately?" she said that with a little of a worry tone.

He turned around to the other side of his desk from the window which he was looking at and gave her a weak but assuring smile and said " ya i am fine do not worry about me i will be fine."

She remarked with a sarcastic tone and said Who said i was worried about you, i was just asking because i saw you sweating that is all.

He gave her Oi Oi look and went keep staring at the window when the bell ring bringing the teacher to the class.

"Good morning class." The teacher said

Good morning. The class replied

The school was boring for Conan and Ai. And thank goodness the bell ring to end the school day. But the whole time Conan felt tired and about to pass out from the heat he was didn't realize he had a fever he felt a little dizzy.

* * *

After they said their goodbyes to the detective boys, Conan and Ai walked together to go home when suddenly Conan's phone rang Which it was for Shinichi from excused himself from Ai and walked talking with his phone and bow-tie in Shinichi voice.

Hey Ran How are you?, long time no see or talk hah? Conan said in Shinichi voice.

Shinichi, where are you? It's been too long, why aren't you talking to me anymore? When are you coming back? Ran asked Shinichi in an angry voice

On the other side of the phone Conan make a little distance between him and the phone because of Ran's loud voice .

"Calm down Ran i am still working on that case that i told you about please give me more time" he said

Shinichi, i am tired of this,i am tired of waiting,i am tired of your stupid case i am tired of you. Ran said

Ran... He was hurt by her last 5 words, he thought she was kidding. But on inside he knows she meant it.

Shinichi, there is something i want to tell you Ran said in a sad and low voice and tone.

Something want to tell me. No It can't be... He thought.

Shinichi,... i want to...to...i want to break up with you she said

Just as i thought, he said, i understand if you don't want me anymore, but i want you to know that i will always love you Ran. With that he hung up the phone and went back to Ai who heard and watched the whole thing.

Are you alright Kudo-kun? she asked him with her mask on, but deep inside her she was hurt to see him like this,she was worried about him this time for real.

what is it you keep asking me if i am OK or not don't worry about me i told you said while feeling the heat coming back to him and hurt inside lie he want to cry really badly.

She did not say anything after that,they just kept walking until he asked her. uh haibara?

ya. She replied

Can i move out to yours and hagasa's house. He asked her hoping for a yes.

It is fine by me, but i don't know about hagasa. Why what happened ? did you break up with Mouri-san .

Well, actually ya she did not me he replied.

She did not expect that kind of answer. Oh, i did not know that. She lied. And are you OK with that?

ya whatever. He said in a whisper of a sad tone, but she heard it.

So, What do you say can i move or not? Ran might get suspicious about me for being similar to Shinichi.

Fine She muttered.

After that they seaprated to each other way.

* * *

AT HAGASA'S HOUSE

I'm home said ai

Ai-kun welcome back how is school?

It was good she said hagasa can Conan move out to your house he said he broke up with her and he does not want her to get suspicious about him being similar to Shinichi.

Ya sure But why What happened?

She told him everything happened between them and what she heard .

hagasa was shocked then he snapped out of it after minutes or so

* * *

AT THE AGENCY

I am home Conan called out after he shut the front door

Conan-kun welcome back how is school. She asked him.

It was good he replied.

Ran-neechan can i move to agasa's house and i am sorry i am going to leave you her alone and i know i will miss you alot and i promise i will visit you from time to time.

Conan-kun i am OK with that but i will miss you too will you visit me?

ya Ran-neechan i promise. And beside i don't want to bother you her anymore and living with agasa's house with Haibara is fun too. Hes said that on purpose so that she will think he want to move out to see Ai everyday, which is half of it was true.

Oh Conan-kun Do you like Ai-chan? She said with excited tone

He blushed a little and said "n-no it's just i want to see the new inventions and things agasa made. He said that with his hands waving in the front of him.

Oh ok then, Let's go pack your things up to move to hagasa.

He sighed when she said that because she bought the story he made. He followed her to his room to pack his things up while he was walking he felt dizzy but he ignored it and kept going.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**AT SCHOOL**

The heat didn't leave Conan the whole day but he kept ignoring it, even though he knew it was wrong, but he did not care because he was hurt inside for Ran's break up.

His eyes were read abusively from crying the whole night and sleeping while crying and there was a bag under his eyes that means he did not sleep help the previous night and kept thinking of what happened yesterday. It was hard for him to take it but he still hide it.

It was now his favorite class of the day gym, he loved playing soccer.

There was a practice match today of the class, they divided into 2 teams Conan and the detective boys a team including Ai and anther classmate of them which they were tough and big guys almost bigger than Genta. Conan was excited for that, but his mind was else where so he did not know the match has begun. when the bell ring for the match to start he snapped out of his thoughts and begun to play.

Genta passed the ball to mitsihku who passed it to ayumi who passed it to Ai who passed it to Conan to get a goal, but instead the defender who got in Conan's way was big and fat, bigger than Genta tripped Conan by accident. Conan fell on the floor in the front of him and hurt his leg badly but he ignored it when his friends came to him and asked how was he but he ignored his pain that was strong and said he was fine but he was lying, the pain was great full. He walked in it to the lockers room after the match ended, and after he got out he saw Ai waiting for him outside.

We need to talk. She said.

Talk? talk about what? Conan asked

We need to talk about your health, i have noticed that you have been sweating a lot and i also noticed that you hurt your leg when you fell down in the gym today, and don't try to deny it i know everything so stop your foolish act and take care of your self kudo, are you doing this because of her?

The situation went silence for a moment then he tried to answer.

I...fine, it's true,why do care anyway? just leave me alone. Please,i am sorry haibara. Without anther word he left her standing there.

_Kudo...why are you doing this i am just trying to help you..._She thought to herself while he was leaving her sight with a hurt leg trying to walk

* * *

After school Ran,Conan,Ai,and hagasa helped Conan with his stuff to pack them out of his back to his new they finished, Ran went back to her house and left them there after she said bye.

Hagasa and Ai noticed that Conan was blinking too much closing and opening his eyes every second but mostly almost closed.

"Shinichi-kun are you alright?" You seem a little tired to me. What asked

He looks more tired for me hagasa. Ai said.

No,i am not I'm perfectly fine please stop worrying about said and lied it in a tired and weak way. "I'm going to take some fresh air so don't worry i will be back. I already told you leave me alone about myself don't ask me questions about myself over and over again.

But Sinichi-kun- "he was cut off by a slam sound of the door which Conan got out of.

Haibara looked out of the window and turned back to hagasa. I hope he come back before it rain.

Ai-kun, is it going to rain? Hagasa asked

Well, it look like it from the clouds outside that i just saw from the window. I just guessed.

They both thought at the same time. "_ Shinichi, please be_ alright..."

* * *

He walked to the park alone. His leg that got hurt still hurt him,he had a bad time walking on set on one of the bench in the park.

he was thinking of what happened the last was having conflict with himself, he tried and tried to forget about ran about he could not until he thought of a young girl who is actually trapped like him in a kid body because of the organization that did this to them. He thought about her way of talking,about he way of how she can outsmart him sometime, about her poker face and how can she keep it like that while she is really hurt inside from the organization, he thought about how much they cared about each other,and their friendship.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the heavy rain that was falling on him and the did not realize it was raised his head so he can look at the dark clouds that formed on the sky, the rain fell on his eyes which were covered by his glasses but he did not care.

he looked at his clock which read that it was already stood up and walked slowly while holding a wall on the sideways to help him walk on his injured leg,and with a feeling of dizzy. He reached hagasa house, he tried to knock on the door or open it bur he couldn't when he suddenly felt weak and about to faint. After 5 second he went unconscious.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT AGASA HOUSE**.  
"Hagasa it's almost 9 pm and he did not come back yet, I'm getting a little worry let me go after him." Ai said

No Wait, Ai-kun. "He said he want sometime alone to think about things." give him a little more time. He said that, but he was really worried about him more than Ai was, but he did not want to bother him as he said before.

But hagasa- She was cut off by him.

I know Ai-kun. I'm worried about him too, in fact, I'm worried more than anyone else in the world even you. So please just give him time to think about things i want to go too, but i don't want to bother him more than he is already.

Hagasa, you don't bother others, you never even did and I'm sure that he is not mad at you. No one will be, because you are the nicest person in the world.

His eyes soften for her words, he was touched. Thank you Ai-kun. Now can you go to bed, I'm tired a little.

OK. She said

After that agasa went to sleep and Ai followed him to sleep, but she could not sleep like him that almost did not sleep, she was thinking of how is Conan and where is he now. She looked at the clock next to her and saw that it was midnight .After a few more minutes she went into a deep sleep but one thing did not leave her mind "Shinichi..."

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING NEXT DAY**  
Ai woke up first, she made breakfast after she changed and went to the bathroom. It was only 6 am in the morning.

After an hour or so agasa woke up, he went to the bathroom and went downstairs to see Ai eating and drinking coffee.

"Ai-kun, did Shinichi cone back last night?" now i am getting even more worried.

I don't know where he his hagasa, i was going to look for him after i eat and you wake up, but i can't deny that i am also worried about him too.

Then Ai-kun let us go look for him now. hagasa said

OK She replied.

* * *

Conan regained consciousness again and found that it was morning already and he felt dizzy. He tried once again to open the door while trying not to hurt his leg. The door suddenly swung open reviling Ai and stood up but was cut off by his and agasa rushed to the soaked ill boy to help him, before he could fall again, he waited for the pain to come but felt nothing except a hand on him holding him from form was non other than Ai haibara who caught him before he he lost consciousness again he said one thing.

"I...am...so..sorry...for...everything...and making...you worried."

* * *

**So, was it good please tell me the truth .**

**and again i am sorry for mistakes this is my first fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back with anther chapter and please forgive me for errors or mistake i made.  
**

**And i am also sorry for Shinichi ran fans. And i am also sorry if the idea or story suck on the school part with Ai.  
**

* * *

Ai and hagasa finished eating and dressing. They went outside to look for Conan,but what surprised them is that when they opened the door, they found Conan trying to open it. He was about to collapse on the floor and ready for the pain. Ai and hagasa rushed to him in a hurry and before he could fall to the floor, Ai cough him.

His whole clothes and face are wet because of the rain and being unconscious on the floor outside the house.

She felt his forehead and said. "Kudo-kun, what happened to you?, you are heating up, where were you last night,? you made me and hagasa worried sick about you."

He gave them a weak smile and said in a low voice before fainted "I...am...sorry...for...everything and...making...you worried."

They took him in the house and laid him down on the bed.

Doctor agasa went and came with a new pair of cloths and changed him while Ai was getting the medicine and towel with a thermometer and a bandage for his leg.

Hagasa changed Conan clothes to the new once. After that Ai came to the room and they put the thermometer in his mouth to see his temperature.

They waited it beeped. They took a look at it and they froze there. They couldn't believe what they saw.

His temperature was very high. they cheeked again to make sure it was true when they did it got higher a little. First time was 41.7. The second time was 41.9.

They needed to send him to a doctor and fast. His state is getting worse and worse every second.

They talked to many doctors and they said they were busy and they can come in an hour but they did not have time for that. They asked another doctor who said they can see him in 15 minutes, at least it was better than waiting for hour.

Doctor agasa was carrying Conan who was followed by Ai behind went to the car and laid Conan in the back seat covered in sheets and a towel on his forehead, breathing heavily from the fever and sickness. Ai set next to hagasa in the front row who was driving the car to the clinic as fast as he can.

They arrived to the clinic after 7 minutes or so, before 5 minutes of the appointment. They waited 5 more minuted until the doctor showed up. He welcomed them in and asked what was wrong with him. They told him that he has a very high fever,and his leg is wounded.

The doctor cheeked on his leg and bandaged it again. He cheeked on his fever and figured out that he only has over heated fever not like other kids and he gave them a strong medicine to help him heal faster. He said he will be alright soon. The problem is his high fever, make sure you take a good care of him.

"Is he really going to be alright doctor" asked a worried Ai.

"Don't worry little girl, you friend will be alright i promise, he just need some rest." The doctor replied.

"Thank you very much doctor." They both said to the doctor and left the clinic to go back to hagasa house.

When they reached the house, they took the sweating, ill boy to the bed and covered him in sheets and put a towel in his forehead.

They did not realize it was getting dark outside it was almost 6:00 pm. They were worried about Conan that they did not realize the time.

The bell of the front door rang and agasa went to answer it. he opened the door and found three happy, childish faces in front of let them in and they started to ask questions.

"Hagasa, Where is Conan and Ai?"

"Did they fight over food and did not come to school or what?"

"Hagasa, are they OK? Is haibara-san alright?"

"Now calm down kids they are alright, they are in Conan rook now, and don't worry nothing bad happened to Ai, they did not fight or anything. It was just Conan got a little sick and Ai refused to go to school she was worried for him like i was."

"Conan is sick. How is he hagasa?" They said sync.

"Why don't you go check on him and after you do we can eat together and play some games and go home."

"OK." They replied.

They went to his room and saw Conan lying on bed with sheets covering him and shaking a little. They saw Ai was sitting next to him with a towel in her hand. She changed it and put it on Conan forehead and faced the others.

"Ai-chan, how is Conan-kun? we are really worried about him."

"Is he going to be alright? he seemed really sick from the way he is shaking."

"Don't worry, he will be alright i promise he just need some rest. Now can we go eat something I'm starving."

They left Conan in his room and went to eat diner. After they finished eating they washed the dishes and played some games.

Then the three kids left and went home while saying and hoping for Conan to get well soon.

After the three kids left, Ai and hagasa went to check on Conan. he was still shivering from cold but his temperature stayed the same.

They did not know what to do for know, the doctor said he will be fine in days, but his fever still high. They could only do what the doctor told them.

They left the room and went to bed.

* * *

_"No!...Please ...stop...don't kill them" Conan screamed while crying at what he was seeing.  
_

_In the front of him stood a white and blond long haired guy, he was wearing all black like a shadow. There was a gun in his hand. The gun was pointing at the last person of Conan friends and relatives. The last person has blond strawberry hair. It was haibara Ai.  
_

_Conan could not do anything, he was tied up in chains to a wall._

_"I will make you suffer for trying to stop us Edougawa Conan, No, Kudo Shinichi." Gin said_

_Conan eyes went wide when he said that. 'How did they know" He thought.  
_

_He was still crying." This can't be, It's all my fault, It's all my fault" He said  
_

_BANG BANG _

_NO!...He screamed._

* * *

Conan was shivering and shaking violently on the bed, he tried to yell or call someone. But he was in his dream,no, more like a nightmare.

He was still sleeping, not screaming, because his throat was killing him (hurting him) and stopping him from speaking. He wake up when he saw Ai die in the dream he was so worried about her. He promised to protect her but in the dream he failed. He set upright on the bed, but felt a light of little pain on his leg when he moved, he recalled what happened and thought for a moment. He remembered everything and his expression went depressed.

He was thinking of what was going to happen to everyone if they knew he was kudo Shinichi. What will happen to Ai.

He was sitting there sweating until he got a thought to go cheek on Hagasa and Ai. He stood up and went to agasa room. He opened the room with a little of dizziness. The fever did not lower much only a little.

He saw agasa sleeping peacefully. He sigh in relief and went to cheek on Ai.

He was about to open the door when he felt dizzy and everything was spinning around him. He tried to regain balance but failed. He held the wall next to him to support him not to fall but he felt and he was lying his back on the wall when he fainted. He did not want to wake them up. He tried not to make noises from the fall.

He could not scream, his throat and lung hurt him so much that he could not even say something.

Everything went black after he fell next to the door and wall.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ai wake up to the sound of the birds outside of he window sun was already there filling the room with a light through the window looked at the clock beside was already 9:00am.

She got off of the bed and went to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom she was thinking of how is Conan now. She brushed her teeth and watched her face and changed. She wanted to go cheek on him first then make breakfast. Hagasa was still sleeping in the meantime.

She opened the door and was thinking of going to Conan room, She tripped on thing was cold and shaking. She stood up and looked at the eyes widened in worried and saw Conan lying there on the floor and half on the wall a shacked a little so he can wake up but she knew he was not going to wake knew his fever was high and he can't wake up easily. She helped him to his room but was struggling on the way to it. They almost fell down the stairs, but she managed to control the situation.

She laid him on the bed and got a new towel with cold water to lower his fever. She stayed there to take care of him she did not want to leave his side again or he might get worse.

Hagasa wake up and went to cheek on them. He made his was to Conan room. He found Ai sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"Ai-kun, did you eat yet?"

"I was about to. Hagasa can you make food for us. I don't want to leave him alone again. I woke up and found him outside of my room"

"OK i will make food, just watch over him please"

"I will hagasa"

He left and made his way to the kitchen to prepare food. He finished making it and give it to Ai.

They eat and Ai stayed the whole time in Conan room. She did not leave him.

* * *

**THAT SAME NIGHT**

It was 1:00am in the was sleeping on the edge of the bed sitting on a chair and sleeping on her hands.

Conan Was having the same nightmare he had last night. But he did not wake up this time he tried to but he could not. he was saying things but not understandable. he was moaning in low tried to yell but failed. He was shaking, breathing heavily,and was almost tears rolling down his eyes. He almost cried while sleeping.

Ai woke up on the sound of moaning and the shake of the bed that was coming from Conan. She saw him sweating and shaking. In the beginning she thought he was doing that because of his sickness,but when he said something,she knew that he was having a nightmare.

He said no and don't she did not know what to do. But then again she thought of what was he dreaming about and thought that he was dreaming of someone shooting someone in his dream and said no don't die.

She was almost right about his in his dream was dieing in the front of him and he couldn't do anything. He was helpless in his dream.

She held his hand tight to assure him that she is with him and no body died. She tightened her grip on his hand.

He understood what she mean by that and relaxed and the nightmare fainted way.

But the next day when he had that same dream again. He didn't understand it until she hugged him. He kept having the same nightmare every night and the only one who was there for him was took care of him every night she did not leave his side.

* * *

**So who was it guys **

**I'm sorry for the late update i just got things in school and other things.**

**Please read and review .**


End file.
